Bleaching Bleach
by enzeroo86
Summary: Saat Kubo Tite menenggelamkan kapal Ichiruki di ending bleach, saya masih mencoba ketepian dgn sekoci Ichiruki yang saya dayung. Ichiruki die hard fans #endingmybleach


**Bleaching Bleach**

disclaimer: i do not own Bleach, it belong to Kubo Tite

Fic ini buat Ichiruki shipper yang ingin kabur dari reality yang dimana bahwa dengan kejamnya mr. Kubo Tite yang katanya tidak mau mencampurkan Bleach dengan romance malah membuat ending Ichime T.T Saya lebih memilih Ichigo and Rukia stay single daripada combo Ichihime Renruki T.T Jadi daripada airmata saya menumpuk dan membentuk danau Toba di pulau Jawa lebih baik saya bikin fic ini. Enjoy it guys #endingmybleach

* * *

"Andddd cuttt..."

Ketukan papan scene terdengar lantang diikuti gemuruh tepuk tangan banyak orang. Beberapa orang mulai saling berjabat tangan dan berpelukan ringan. Suasana di tempat itu penuh dengan keceriaan walau ada beberapa orang yang meneteskan airmata haru.

"Mamaaa.. omedetou* "

Teriakan bahagia dua anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearah dua wanita yang sigap menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Kazui dan Ichika pun dihujani ciuman sayang dari ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Mama, Kazui sudah bermain dengan baik kan? iya kan mama?" ucap Kazui penuh semangat.

"Ichika juga bagus kan, Ma? akting Ichika lebih bagus daripada Kazu-chan?" tanya Ichika manja.

"Tidak Kazui lebih bagus" balas Kazui

"Tidak..Ichika yang lebih bagus." sengit Ichika

Kazui dan Ichika saling menatap tajam sambil terus berdebat siapa yang aktingnya paling bagus diantara mereka. Sementara ibu mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pletak.. Pletak..**

"Auuwww..." teriak kedua anak yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar ibu Kazui kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, memang lebih baik mereka di jitak sebelum mereka mulai berkelahi." ucap ibu Ichika santai.

Kedua bocah itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ichigo yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan terlipat di dada sambil mengkerutkan alisnya seperti biasanya. Kazui dan Ichika cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibu mereka sebelum pria di belakang mereka menyuruh mereka saling berpelukan dan minta maaf.

"Dasar kepala jeruk tinggi jelekkk.." ejek Kazui dan Ichika sambil kabur dari jangkauan Ichigo.

"Apa? bocah nakal, siapa yang mengajari kata-kata itu!?" seru Ichigo emosi.

Ichigo memandang ibu kedua bocah itu dengan tatapan mengasihani "Kaa-san, Hisana-san itu jadinya kalau kalian terlalu memanjakan bocah-bocah bandel itu."

.

.

Bleach merupakan serial drama action remaja yang tayang di televisi empat kali dalam seminggu. Dulunya Bleach hanya tayang dua kali dalam seminggu, namun karena popularitas dan ratingnya meningkat maka pihak stasiun tv mereka meminta agar mereka bisa tayang sesering mungkin. Awalnya Bleach hanya ide gila dari aktris veteran Kurosaki Masaki dan sahabatnya Kuchiki Hisana yang berprofesi sebagai ghost writer bagi beberapa penulis ternama. Dan karena memang ini ada proyek coba-coba maka demi menghemat biaya produksi, Masaki dan Hisana memaksa keluarga mereka untuk bermain di drama mereka. Anak, adik, keponakan, saudara jauh, teman semua dikaryakan di drama Bleach oleh Masaki dan Hisana. Tapi itulah awal mula kesuksesan drama Bleach, bertabur wajah baru yang fresh, action yang menegangkan serta jalan cerita yang menarik.

Usia Kurosaki Ichigo masih 15 tahun saat mengawali debutnya sebagai pemeran utama di Bleach. Semua orang mencibir bahwa ia mendapat peran utama karena Ibunya yang adalah sutradara sekaligus produser drama itu. Tentu saja Ichigo tidak pernah marah kalau ada yang bilang begitu, karena itu memang kenyataan dan kesialan yang harus ia terima sebagai anak pertama keluarga Kurosaki. "Akan lebih mudah buat Kaa-san untuk mengarahkan anak Kaa-san sendiri. Tidak perlu sungkan dan menahan diri kalau mau marah hohohoho.." Ichigo memang sangat menyayangi ibunya, tapi kalau begini ceritanya sudah bukan sayang lagi tapi dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin. Tapi Ichigo tidak sendiri masih ada Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu dan banyak anak lain yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan dia. Tapi ada yang paling beruntung walau awalnya di paksa main dalam drama ini, dia adalah Inoue Orihime, popularitasnya melonjak bagai pesawat ulang alik. Iklan, brand ambassador dan cover majalah-majalah ternama semua sudah dia taklukkan. Dan yang awalnya meminta dirinya untuk dimasukkan menjadi pemain dalam drama Bleach demi menghindari les pelajaran, les kaligrafi, les merangkai bunga, les koto, les kepribadian serta upacara minum teh malah menjadi aktris paling sial karena harus mengisi break slama syuting dengan mengerjakan pelajaran sekolah dibawah pengawasan kakak iparnya tercinta, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

"Ichigo-kun, malam ini apa kau menganggur? Uryuu, Sado, Renji, Tatsuki dan yang lain mau berkumpul merayakan episode terakhir drama kita. Rencananya mereka akan makan-makan sambil menonton episode terakhir Bleach." ucap Inoue Orihime lembut.

"Maaf Orihime-chan, aku pass dulu ya. Masih ada tugas kuliahku yang belum selesai dan batas pengumpulannya sebentar lagi." balas Ichigo dengan senyum yang menenangkan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Ichigo-kun aku tahu tugas anak sekolah kedokteran pasti berat. Uryuu-kun juga sering bilang begitu." tampak sedikit kekecewaan dari suara Orihime.

"Maaf ya Orihime-chan. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain ya." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, mulai menjauh dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"Rukia, ikut?" Abarai Renji membuat gesture menunjuk serombongan orang dengan ibu jarinya.

"Pass." jawab Rukia lesu.

"Ya sudah, kerjakan tugasmu tercinta itu bersama Byakuya-san." ujar Renji bahagia.

"Nanas merah busuk!" umpat Rukia lemas. Terbayang sudah wajah kakak iparnya itu.

.

.

Rukia sudah bersiap di ruang belajar kakak iparnya dengan berbagai macam penggaris, pensil dan bolpen tinta macam-macam ukuran, setumpuk kertas kosong dan selembar kertas besar dengan warma biru laut yang lembut. Sambil memutar-mutar kursinya pikiran Rukia menerawang pada adegan terakhir drama yang ia bintangi. Ichigo menikah dengan Orihime hidup bahagia dan punya anak laki-laki yang lucu, sangat membahagiakan. Indah namun membuat hatinya sakit dan ingin menangis. _Ahh...kenapa Hisana-nee tidak membuat karakterku saja yang menjadi istri Ichigo, dasar kakak yang jahat, tukang paksa, pelit, tidak sensitif, ego..._

 **.**

 **Klek** , suara pintu di buka itu membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Rukia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badan "Konbawa**, nii-sama"

"Yo"

 _Nii-sama tidak pernah bilang "yo" kan ya?_ Rukia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Ichigo berjalan kearahnya. "ngapain kamu ke sini kepala jeruk tinggi jelek?" tanya Rukia dengan sewot.

"Dasar si bonzai pendek galak, nggak terima kasih malah nyolot." Ichigo menyerang balik.

"Kenapa kok harus terima kasih? narsis akut" seloroh Rukia.

"Karena Ichigo-sama ini sudah berbaik hati datang buat menggantikan Nii-sama'mu tercinta untuk mengajar matematika." jawab Ichigo sombong.

"Ngapain nii-sama minta tolong sama kamu. Memangnya kamu sanggup, matematika anak arsitek lumayan sulit." Cibir Rukia sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Matematikanya sulit karena yang belajar anak peringkat 10 besar dari bawah. tapi kalo yang belajar anak 10 besar dari atas, otomatis matematikanya jadi gampang." sindir Ichigo

"Bullshit, bukti jangan cuman ngomong doang!" Rukia sudah mulai panas. Rukia menyodorkan hitungan yang menjadi pe-er kuliahnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo menyambut kertas itu dan mulai duduk untuk mengerjakannya.

.

5 tahun berkerja bersama Ichigo membuat Rukia memiliki perasaan kompleks pada Ichigo dari suka, sebel, kagum, iri semua bercampur jadi satu. Ichigo punya otak yang encer, badan tinggi atletis dan wajah yang tampan siapa yang sanggup bertahan dari pesona itu? Rukia saja tidak kuat. Tapi Ichigo tidak pernah menunjukkan minat pada perempuan manapun, membuat semua gadis yang menyukai dia memutuskan untuk hanya akan memujanya tanpa pernah berusaha memiliki Ichigo. Itu juga termasuk daya tarik Ichigo, murni dan polos. Kalau begini Rukia serasa menjadi serigala dan Ichigo dombanya, bisa gawat kalau dia jadi terpancing ingin memakan Ichigo.

"Heii.. pendek cebol ini sudah selesai." Ichigo menggoyang-goyangkan kertas berisi jawaban di depan muka Rukia. Kaget dan emosi, Rukia segera merampas kertas itu.

"Biar aku cek, ini betul apa nggak." sok Rukia.

 _Gila apa ini, ini sudah di ajarin belum ya di kelas? celaka ngerti aja nggak gimana mau koreksi._

"ehemm.. sepertinya ini masih salah. Kamu nggak layak buat ngajar. Out. fired." kata Rukia enteng.

"Kurcaci kurang gizi ini pasti bohong. Salah kok sepertinya, kalo salah ya salah, bener ya bener, mana ada sepertinya. Rukia bodoh sama sombong jangan dipelihara barengan pilih salah satu aja." ejek Ichigo tajam

 **.**

 **Skakmat**

.

"Ichigo-sensei***, saya mohon bimbingan dan kesediaan anda" Rukia merendah sambil menahan sakit hatinya.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar, giginya yang putih tampak berjejer rapi "okay kalo kamu sampe memohon kayak gitu"

.

.

Belum ada 30 menit mereka belajar bersama, tapi emosi Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tersulut begitu hebat karena matematika. Ichigo berusaha mengajari Rukia dengan cara yang menurutnya mudah, namun Rukia melawan karena cara yang di pakai Ichigo berbeda dengan cara yang diajarkan dosen Rukia.

"Kenapa sih kok nggak mau nurut Rukia, cara ini lebih efisien daripada rumus sensei'mu" bentak Ichigo

"Tapi sensei bilang hitungnya hanya boleh pake cara yang dia ajarkan, kalo aku pakai cara ala Ichigo terus di salahkan gimana?" amuk Rukia balik.

"ahh susah, ngomong sama polisi tidur pendek rata." solot Ichigo

 _._

 _Apa rata?_ Rukia paling paham bahwa dirinya, fisik tubuhnya tidak seindah yang lain. Sampai di umur 20 ini pun ia terus berharap bahwa tubuhnya akan seindah tubuh pemain Bleach lainnya. Namun sepertinya doanya tidak kunjung dijawab. Tapi tetap saja walaupun fakta tapi kalau yang menyebutnya adalah orang yang ia sukai pasti sangat menyakitkan. _Apa gara-gara ini Hisana-nee membuat ending Ichigo menikah dengan Hime-chan, karena aku bukan tipe yang cocok buat Ichigo._

Butir-butir airmata menitik dari mata violet Rukia. Dia sudah tidak mampu membalas ejekan Ichigo seperti biasanya. Ending cerita drama mereka yang hanya imajinasi kakaknya serasa menjadi nyata dan menyayat hati Rukia.

.

Ichigo tidak pernah terpaku seperti saat ini, bahkan dulu ketika ia tertangkap ayahnya membaca majalah dewasa punya Ikkaku ia hanya takut tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Ichigo pikir Rukia akan mengamuk seperti yang sudah-sudah, bukannya menangis seperti ini. Tangisan Rukia ini beda dari saat Byakuya memarahi Rukia karena nilai rapornya yang mepet dengan standar kelulusan, beda dengan saat Hisana bertaruh hidup dan mati saat mau melahirkan Ichika. Ini tangisan yang menyakitkan dan perih.

"Pulanglah Ichigo." kata Rukia getir.

Kalimat itu menyentak Ichigo dari kebekuannya. Segera ia meraih pundak Rukia dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Rukia dan membisikan maaf berulang-ulang. Dengan segenap kesadaran yang masih ada pada dirinya Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh dari dirinya.

"Soalnya terlalu susah, jadi aku mau menyerah saja. Nanti biar aku belajar dengan Renji saja, baboon itu kan selevel denganku." Rukia berdalil sok kuat.

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan coba mengajar dengan cara sensei'mu oke." Ichigo melembut

"Percuma, itu nggak akan bisa."

"Kenapa? kan belum di coba, kita baru belajar 30 menit. Masih bi.." Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Bukan 30 menit, aku sudah mencoba selama 5 tahun dan tetap saja hasilnya tidak bisa." ujar Rukia sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? kamu mulai kuliah saja baru tahun lalu. Matematika ini belum ada 5 tahun yang lalu." Ichigo memberi semangat

"Ya pokoknya tidak bisa, matematika ini, tubuhku, aku dan kamu. Semuanya mustahil." Rukia tertawa frustasi.

Ichigo terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Rukia. Kenapa harus tubuhnya dan ia-Rukia di bawa-bawa dalam belajar matematika ini. Apa yang dia maksudkan? Ichigo semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri dari kursinya.

.

"Pulanglah Ichigo, kamu seharusnya bersama Hime-chan sekarang. Istrimu sudah menunggu." gurau Rukia, walaupun ia serius.

.

Rukia tersentak kaget saat kedua tangannya di pegang oleh Ichigo, matanya otomatis menatap pada mata coklat madu yang berada di bawahnya itu. Begitu dalam dan tajam, seakan menyelidiki apa yang ada dalam benak Rukia. Tatapan itu membuatnya takut dan ingin melepaskan diri. Namun sepertinya itu tidak bisa karena Ichigo menerobos pertahanannya dan mengambil kepemilikan bibirnya yang masih perawan itu.

Ciuman dari Ichigo tiba-tiba, panas dan menuntut. Selagi bibir mengicip bibir Rukia untuk yang pertama kali, ia melingkarkan tangan Rukia yang ke bahunya. Sesudah tangan itu duduk dengan manis di bahunya dan perlahan mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Ichigo, dengan sigap kedua tangan Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia sambil melumat dan berusaha membuka bibir Rukia. Saat seluruh badan Rukia sudah melekat sempurna dalam pelukan Ichigo, bibir yang terkunci itupun mulai terbuka mempersilahkan masuk perasaan Ichigo yang tak bisa diutarakan. Ciuman itu saling mengecap tanpa henti, jeda untuk menarik nafas hanya membuat ciuman berikutnya semakin bergelora. Tangan Ichigo pun tak mau kalah dari bibirnya, jemarinya bergerilya membelai dan meremas lembut seluruh lekuk tubuh Rukia. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia telah tenggelam oleh hasrat yang tak pernah terpenuhi selama ini, mau berhenti pun tidak ada yang rela.

.

.

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz

.

Getaran itu menyudahi aktivitas mereka selama beberapa menit terakhir. Warna merah merekah diwajah Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo melepaskan satu tangannya dari leher belakang Rukia, sementara tangan satunya belum mau lepas dari pinggang Rukia. Dikeluarkannya handphone canggih miliknya, ada pesan itu terpampang jelas pada layar ber'background black sun and white moon.

.

.

Kuchiki Hisana

Matematikanya apa terlalu susah? Walaupun begitu tolong jangan menggantinya dengan biologi ya. Nanti saja setelah kalian menikah.

.

.

Rukia dan Ichigo bergidik ngeri membaca pesan Hisana. Mendadak Rukia menloncat lepas dari pelukan Ichigo.

"Pulanglah Ichigo!" serunya panik.

"Heii ini ketiga kalinya kau menyuruhku pulang hari ini." sewot Ichigo seraya kembali mencoba memeluk Rukia.

"Wahhh.. jangan gila, nee-san pasti melihat kita dari cctv yang ada di ruangan ini. Berarti nii-sama juga melihatnya. Cepat pergi sebelum nii-sama mencincangmu." Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya ke pintu depan rumahnya.

"Okay okay jangan panik, aku pulang sekarang." Ichigo membuka pintu itu dan melangkah keluar. Tapi secepat kilat Ichigo membalik badan dan menunduk mencium Rukia dengan segala luapan perasaannya. Rukia memberi Ichigo 1 menit untuk menciumnya, sebelum menyudahinya.

"Rukia, ending drama itu kalau kamu tidak suka, diputihkan saja lagi, dan kali ini tulis kisah kita." ujar Ichigo optimis sambil melambai menjauh dari pandangan Rukia.

.

.

"RUKIA / ICHIGO / Aishiteru****" ujar mereka bersamaan

* * *

Yah inilah endingnya.

Ending yang semoga mengobati perasaan saya dan Ichiruki fans lainnya.

Klo mau di bikin sampe versi beranak pinak dan konflik dll tolong masukannya biar ide2 untuk bikin Ichiruki fic yang sdh di padamkan sama mr. Kubo Tite bisa tumbuh lagi.

Kalau tidak ada masukan maka saya menyatakan fic ini tamat sampai di sini.

Thanks for reading.

.

.

* omedetou: selamat

** konbawa: selamat malam

*** sensei: guru

**** aishiteru: aku cinta kamu


End file.
